Samurai
The Samurai Samurai (侍),, are the primary focus in power of this world. Great portions of Samurai come from Hidden Villages. These Samurai may come from specialized ninja clans in that Hidden Village as well. There are multiple Ranking of Samurai, below are descriptions of them all. * Samurai Academy The academy is where would-be ninja start; they are not actually considered ninja until they graduate. They are taught multiple skills over the three years they may be there. Academy students take formal and practical tests of all sorts and are taught basic ninja skills, such as martial arts, techniques, physical fitness and the way of the ninja. Basic weapon usage, such as kunai and shuriken, is commonly taught. Elementary samurai techniques, though they vary from village to village, are also taught. Once they graduate they obtain headbands with a symbol of their village, These are used to protect foreheads but people wear then in different ways. Many fail, and once they do, they have to restart that school year, the year after. This can cause many people of the Hidden Village to loose respect for that student, and may lead to the student quitting. * Aonisaibushi Aonisaibushi are the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power. When they become Aonisaibushi, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They are typically sent either on D-rank missions, which are the lowest rank and are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labor, or experienced Aonisaibushi are sent on C-rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work – though they generally have a very low possibility of risk to the ninja involved, especially since their Seieibushi level sensei often accompanies them. * Chukanbushi Chukanbushi are ninja who are qualified to watch over and guide other ninja. Chukanbushi have reached a level of maturity that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. Some of them function as teachers and others serve as team leaders in charge of small teams who need to make decisions and utilize the skills of the Samurai under their command to the maximum effect. Chukanbushi are typically sent on C or B-rank missions. To become a Chukanbushi, a Aonisaibushi participates in a large examination, known as the "Chukanbushi Exams," with his or her team. It can be assumed that a Aonisaibushi does not necessarily have to take the exam with his or her teammates. The only shown exam is a three-stage exam: the first stage tests their information gathering abilities and decision-making abilities (as well as their overall understanding of the ninja philosophy), the second stage tests their abilities at accomplishing a mission and adhering to guidelines, and the third consists of fights between those who passed the previous two stages, watched by a council that decides who becomes a Chukanbushi and who does not. * Seieibushi Seieibushi are generally highly-experienced ninja with great individual skill who serve as military captains. They are often sent on A-rank missions, and experienced Seieibushi may even be sent on S-rank missions (which are considered to be the most difficult). They may also carry out these missions alone. They are sometimes assigned as sensei for three-person teams of Aonisaibushi. Seieibushi are often appointed, however there was also a mention of a Seieibushi exams. Most Seieibushi are able to use at least two types of elemental jutsu. * Shogun Those who have achieved the title of Shogun are the leaders of the two most powerful Hidden Villages and generally the most powerful Samurai in their respective villages. There may be exceptions, however; for example, a Samurai may be the most powerful at the time of being installed as Shogun, but may become less powerful upon aging, eventually being surpassed by a more youthful Samurai. A Shogun may retire and give the title to someone else; the title, once granted, is held permanently. This creates a case where there are two Shogun at the same time, with only one of them actually active Tools Edit Samurai have many weapons in their arsenal, including themselves. They can manipulate their chakra with training and perform techniques that they channel throw their swords to dominate the battle field. There are normally two components of chakra; Nature Transformation & Shape Transformation. To perform a jutsu or technique, the Samurai will perform handseals to help release the two types of chakra. By performing hand seals, the Samurai is able to manifest the desired technique. This will let the Samurai perform amazing feats such as; walking on water or walking up trees. As long as Samurai are proficient in the many handseals, there are millions of potential jutsu and techniques to be founded. Below are the many types and categories of jutsu that a Samurai can perform. * Ninjutsu * Taijutsu * Fuinjutsu * Medical Ninjutsu * Senjutsu * Bukijutsu